Only Know
by Black Scorpio no Nyx
Summary: [FIC DE AMIGO SECRETO DO GRUPO SAINT SEIYA FICWRITERS NO FACEBOOK - PRESENTE PARA CAROL COLDIBELI.]


**Disclaimer: **Saint Seiya não me pertence, mas sim à Masami Kurumada, Toei e Cia.

Esta fic foi escrita para o Amigo Secreto 2013 do grupo Saint Seiya Ficwriters no Facebook.

Carol, espero que vc goste do seu presente. Tentei fazer o mais fiel ao seu pedido.

Por questões poéticas, considerei que o treinamento dos Cavaleiros em Lost Canvas tenha começado apenas após os 16 anos. E que eles tenham se tornado Cavaleiros de Ouro aos 25.

**Only Know…**

**Capítulo Único**

Essa época do ano... Sempre me traz lembranças. Nem todas boas. Nem todas ruins. Mas são lembranças que doem. Que mesmo depois de tanto tempo, ainda doem muito.

A época do Natal era um período em que eu e minha família sempre passávamos juntos. Meu irmão mais velho voltava da Universidade, a Vovó vinha nos visitar... Tínhamos doces quase sempre. A casa cheirava a pães e biscoitos assados...

Mas foi durante a minha adolescência que o Natal se tornou algo doloroso.

Mesmo agora, quase uma década depois. No Santuário, junto de meus companheiros de guerra.

Ah! Posso até ouvir os gritos do Manigold lá debaixo... gritando já do meio da escadaria para Peixes, me chamando para as festas de Natal, com seu sotaque italiano carregado.

Que homem barulhento!

Não entendo por que, mas quase todos eles mantiveram o costume de celebrar o Natal, mesmo adotando uma religião diferente, ao jurarem proteger Athena.

Talvez, nenhum deles entenda... O porquê de eu ficar afastado. Todos sabem do meu sangue venenoso. Mas existe outro fato que nenhum deles sabe. E o sangue ajuda a evitar...

Meu medo de se apegar às pessoas e depois perde-las, vem de muito antes de meu sangue se tornar venenoso.

Elenna...

Se eu fechar os olhos... ainda posso ver seu rosto...

Elenna.

Eu não deveria lamentar. Eu escolhi meu caminho. E tudo foi como deveria ser.

Eu escolhi trilhar um caminho solitário. Sozinho. Sem constituir família.

E magoei você.

Magoei a pessoa que eu menos queria magoar. Magoei quem eu mais amava.

Mas eu não poderia ter escolhido diferente.

Eu não poderia ter escolhido outro caminho. As coisas foram como deveriam ser.

Nós nos amávamos. Agora, eu me dou conta.

Só depois de ter deixado você ir... que eu me dei conta.

Eu amava você, Elenna.

Nós vivíamos juntos. Namorávamos, embora você soubesse que eu sonhava em ser Cavaleiro de Athena. E para isto, eu deveria deixar você ir.

E eu deixei você ir.

Eu não queria que você sofresse. Mas eu tinha de partir. Já tinha decidido que iria me tornar Cavaleiro de Athena, e para isto, eu não deveria constituir família. Especialmente, no meu caso, que iria pleitear a vaga para Cavaleiro de Peixes.

De todos, o que tem a vida mais limitada, em termos emocionais.

Escolhi seguir o caminho solitário que todo Cavaleiro de Peixes deve escolher seguir.

Não é um caminho fácil, mas... foi gratificante. É gratificante ver que salvamos as pessoas e todos podem seguir suas vidas, sonhando com o futuro.

É gratificante, Elenna... Saber que eu salvei a vida de tantas pessoas... incluindo a sua... E que você, assim como tantas outras pessoas, puderam seguir adiante, puderam sonhar com o futuro, que você realizou.

Você pôde encontrar um homem bom para você. Que a amava... Que queria se casar com você. E que queria ter filhos com você.

Como você sempre sonhou em fazer comigo.

A única coisa que eu não pude fazer, no entanto, foi evitar que - mesmo eu salvando sua vida, ao cumprir meu dever de Cavaleiro – você morresse no parto de seu primeiro filho, no Natal daquele ano. E que nunca pôde ver os olhos do bebê.

Não pôde viver para brincar com seu filho.

E eu não pude nem mesmo sequer dizer a você o quanto eu lamentava.

Quando penso que eu poderia ter sido feliz ao seu lado, mesmo tendo de abrir mão de meu sonho em me tornar Cavaleiro de Athena... Eu me arrependo.

Eu me arrependo e não posso evitar que as lágrimas escorram livremente pelo meu rosto.

Se eu soubesse o quanto eu amava você.

Mas eu só soube quando deixei você ir. Quando vi que a magoaria ainda mais se não deixasse você ir em busca daquilo que você sempre sonhou. Para que não a visse sofrendo por eu não poder te dar aquilo que você queria...

Foi exatamente no Natal... Quando eu me despedi de você. Quando eu deixei você partir e segui em frente com meus planos de me tornar Cavaleiro.

E foi no Natal, dois anos depois, quando meu mundo ruiu, ao saber que você havia partido para sempre deste mundo.

Me perdoe, Elenna.

Eu sempre amei você.

XxxxX

Oii!

Bom, Carol... eu acabei fazendo algo bem mais curto e mais simples do que eu realmente pretendia, mas... eu espero que você tenha gostado.

Eu me inspirei numa coisa com a qual me deparei estes dias. Algo que realmente mexeu comigo.

É difícil quando nossos sonhos colidem com os de outra pessoa da qual gostamos tanto. E eu achei que isso seria um ótimo motivo pelo qual Alba poderia ficar afastado.

Não sei se ficou tããão adequado ao que você pediu, mas... Foi escrito de coração.

Beijinhos!


End file.
